Breaking the Silence
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: You never know how hard it is to write a Kensuke until you actually do. I had the toughest time keeping myself from bashing good ol' Davis. So, I wrote a comedic romance, PG for yaoi.


Breaking the Silence

A/N: Nicki asked me to write this in between picking fights with Yama-chan. So, Nicki, here it is. NOW PUT DOWN THAT MALLET AND LEAVE YAMATO ALONE! I DON'T BEAT UP IZZY, DO I?!?! 

Ken frowned, pushing a strand of dark hair from his pale face. Archnemon (a.k.a. Arukenimon *cough, cough, damn dubbers, cough*) had called him again, the third time in the past few days, and frankly, it was getting to be annoying. He didn't know if she was doing it out of spite, or if there was some deeper meaning. He tried explaining it to Wormmon, but his little partner shrugged it off. 

"Ignore her, Ken-chan. She's a mean lady and she's not worth worrying over."

Ken wished he could speak freely to the others, but frankly, they made him nervous. He couldn't tell if they trusted him yet or not. Sure, Davis was quite friendly to him, but Davis seemed to be the oddball of the group. 

"Wormmon, I need your help," he sighed, sinking into a chair. 

"You've come to the right digimon! What's the problem?" 

"Well… I was wondering… um…" 

"Let me guess; you want to talk to one of the kids about some problem that you have that you think is too big for me to handle but you're too scared to talk to any of them because you don't think they trust you yet? Is that it?"

"Wormmon, my friend, you read my mind."

"Ken, you can't be afraid of the other Digidestined. They're not going to beat you up, trust me. They know you're human and you make human errors like the rest of them."

"Maybe you're right. I'll give it a try."

"That's great! Now…is there any of that cake left over? I'm starving!"

Ken smiled and went to check. 

_Wormmon's right. I know I shouldn't be afraid of the others, but would they understand? It's not just the Digimon Emperor thing. It's everything else that worries me. _

~*~

"Davish! Davish! Davish, are you lishtening to me? Davish!" Chibimon (a.k.a. Demiveemon *cough, dubbers, cough*) hollered, bouncing up and down on the bed. Davis, who was lying on the bed, his chin resting on his arms, glanced up. 

"Hmmm?"

"I was shaying…Poromon thinksh I'm getting fat! Ish that true?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever you say Chibimon."

"DA-VISH!"

_I wonder what Ken's doing, _he thought. _Ken. Why do I get shivers every time I think about him? Is something wrong with me?_

"Davis! I hear voices in there! What's going on?" Jun yelled from the hallway. 

"N-nothing! I have the radio on, got a problem with that?" Davis hollered back. "Go back to daydreaming about Matt, cuz you know you'll never get him!"

"Who's to say?" Jun started muttering to herself. "I just have to dump that girlfriend of his off a cliff or something and then…"

~*~

"Ow! Ow! Matt, stop it! You're hurting me! Ow!"

"All right, all right, it's out. Better?"

"A little. It's still sore."

"Lia, you have to be one of the most squeamish people I know. It was just a splinter."

Lia shook her hand rapidly, blowing on her fingers. "It _hurt._"

A/N: Don't let my little Sorato throw you, Yama-chan is still MINE! And if you were thinking icky things after reading the first three lines of this section, you're one twisted puppy. 

Matt cuddled his girlfriend a little and kissed her fingers. "Poor baby."

They were seated in the school auditorium, on the floor, leaning against the piano. Ken entered the room and coughed a little. 

"Hi Ken, what are you doing here?" Lia asked brightly. 

"Um…well…"

"He has come to seek the council of the Almighty Yama-chan!" she giggled, tousling Matt's hair with a loose hand. 

"Yes, actually."

"You don't have to be scared of me, I've had my rabies shot," Matt said, motioning for the younger boy to come closer. "Now, what's wrong?"

"If this is guy-talk, I can…" Lia started getting up. 

"Y-you don't h-have to," Ken stammered, still standing about a foot away. Matt rolled his eyes and yanked Ken closer. 

"Okay, _now _you can start."

"Well…wait, you're not going to make any Emperor remarks?" Ken asked in confusion.

"Why would we? Ken, you didn't know any better, you were being manipulated. The same thing happened to me, more or less," Matt stated. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if it hadn't I never would have met him," Lia added, snuggling closer. 

"Well, if _you _trust me, then…I like this person, but I'm afraid to say anything because, well, um, I don't know how to put this…"

"This person's a guy?" Matt suggested. Ken blushed and lowered his head. "It's no big deal, Ken. If you like this person that much, it shouldn't matter what people think."

"Maybe…"

"Is it…" Lia mouthed a name and Ken blushed again, nodding very slightly. "I don't think you should have any problem. I'll bet you my shoelaces he feels the same way, but he's just as afraid as you. Talk to him, Ken."

"But what if he…"

"If he doesn't understand, he's not worth it," Matt mentioned.

"Yeah? Well, thanks a lot, you guys."

"No problem."

"It's what any Digidestined would do."

_Well, looks like Wormmon was right all along. They were…kind of nice. I could get used to talking with them. Now if only I could talk to Davis. _

~*~

Davis groaned and rolled over. Jun shoved his shoulder more forcefully. 

"You're going to be late for school!" she said sternly, punching his flesh. Davis stuffed a pillow over his head so only his, um, _maroon _(best description here) colored hair poked out. 

"I'm not going! Tell Mom I'm sick!" he mumbled from beneath the pillow. 

"You already tried that, so come on!"

"Jun, go away."

"Davis, if you don't hurry up, you're going to make me late and if I'm even the fewest seconds late I'll miss my chance to see my Mattykins this morning!"

"Oh, we can't have that," Davis acerbically remarked. "When will you get it through your head? He doesn't like you!" 

"Says you! My horoscope says I'll be lucky in love this month!"

"Yeah, I think that cocker spaniel down the street has a thing for you. Now go away!"

Jun finally stormed out, muttering something about the cocker spaniel.

_There's no way I can go to school. If I do, I'll have to go with the others to the Digiworld, and if I have to go to the Digiworld, I'll have to see Ken. And I'm still not ready to tell him. _

~*~

"Ken, sweetie! Your breakfast is getting cold, dear!" Ken's mother called from the kitchen. Ken fumbled around in his sock drawer, while Wormmon watched from the table.

"I'll be right there!" He turned and faced his companion. "Wormmon, have you seen my Literature book?"

"It's next to your Algebra book."

"And that's…?"

"On top of your History book."

"Which is…?"

"In the kitchen slightly behind your Chemistry book."

"Thanks."

Just then the computer on Ken's desk turned on by itself, the screen casting a bluish tint to the surrounding walls. 

"Uh-oh. Ken, she's back," Wormmon warned, pointing to the monitor. 

"I don't have time to deal with her. I'm running so late!"

"I guess _I'll_ have to take care of things this time. Oh, and save me some breakfast, Ken!"

Ken nodded and scampered out the door. The image on the computer screen wavered slightly until a woman's form could be made out. 

"Where's Ken, you little runt?" she asked snippily. 

"Far away from you," Wormmon retorted. 

Archnemon exhaled sharply, in a disgusted manner. "Listen, puny nightcrawler, you get the boy emperor in here right now or else."

"Or else what? He doesn't have to listen to you! You're not his mother or his friend. You're just a…a…a manipulative witch that only wants to hurt Ken!"

"Witch?" Archnemon spat the word as if it were poisonous. "Witch? How dare you!"

"You think you're so powerful, controlling innocent little boys by warping their fragile emotions for your own sick pleasure. You made Ken think he has no friends. Well, here's a newsflash for you: there are fourteen kids and sixteen digimon, myself included, who don't think Ken was put here on this earth to be induced by you, and they sure as heck want to be his friends, so stick that in your web, sister, and _stop calling _because we won't listen!" 

Archnemon was rather flustered by Wormmon's fortitude. She shrieked in indignation and disconnected from her end of the line, shutting off Ken's computer. Wormmon sighed loudly sort of slumped over on the table. 

"And the final score: Wormmon, one, Archnemon, the big zero."

~*~

"Davis, what's wrong?" Kari asked, poking Davis in the shoulder before the homeroom bell rang. Davis groaned and muttered something unintelligible. 

"I bet I know what his problem is," T.K said, grinning. 

Davis jolted upright, panic crossing his face. "You do?"

"Yup. You're worried 'cause Matt found out you made Lia cry the other day."

"I…um…that is…hey, wait a minute, I did not!"

"Yes you did, Patamon told me all about it. Face it Davis, you're one of few that's _ever _made Lia cry that hard that fast."

"Do I get some kind of award?"

"Yeah, a shiner," Kari said, rolling her eyes. 

_Phew, that's a relief. I thought T.X. found out about Ken. That name again! I don't get it. He makes me feel like I've got a butterfly farm in my stomach. Man, it would be weird if…maybe that's it. Maybe I have like, romantic emotion thingies for Ken. _

~*~

School dragged on like always, and before long the five younger Digidestined were sitting in the computer room. Yolei had once again brought a supply of artificially sweetened chocolate flavored snack foods to quell the neverending appetites of their digimon. As Cody began explaining something Izzy had told him about, the door slid open and a short blonde young man was standing there, leaning against the doorframe and smiling at them.

"Willis!" Yolei yelped, blushing furiously. The others rolled their eyes, the little floating hearts almost visible in the air around her. 

"Um, hi Yolei," he replied, entering calmly. 

"Where are the twins?" Cody asked, referring to Willis's digimon, Lopmon and Terriermon. 

Willis sighed. "They mooched a dollar off me. I think they're over at the vending mach-"

"WILLIS! LOPMON GOT HIS PAW STUCK INSIDE THE MACHINE THINGY!"

After ten minutes of frantically shaking and kicking the machine, Lopmon and his bag of Skittles were free. Terriermon narrowed his little black eyes at his brother.

"You baka. I told you not to do it!"

"You did not! You said if I put my paw in the candy would come out faster!"

"I didn't think you'd do it!"

"All right, give it a rest," Willis groaned. 

"Can we get going now?" Poromon inquired. 

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road! Digiport, open!" Yolei cried. 

~*~

Ken and Wormmon were already in the Digital World, have a little discussion.

"You actually told Archnemon off?"

"Yup! You should have seen the look on her face, Ken. Her mouth was open so wide she looked like a mackerel!"

"You didn't do it for the halibut, did you?" Ken asked. 

"Ohhh. That was a lousy pun."

"Hey Ken!" 

Ken and Wormmon glanced up quickly, noticing that Davis and the others were running towards them. 

"Oh, hi Davis. Hi everyone."

"We heard you guys gave Archnemon a piece of your mind," Gatomon said, giggling a little. 

"How'd you know?" Wormmon asked, blushing slightly. 

"Wizardmon. He has a habit of listening in on people's conversations."

"So Ken…" Davis said a little nervously. "What's new?"

"Nothing. Hey Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"You think we could talk? Alone?"

"Sure. Guys, you wanna get the heck out of here?" Davis questioned, waving his hands a little. 

"Male bonding, sheesh," Yolei sighed. 

"Yolei…" Hawkmon admonished. 

Ken waited until he was absolutely sure the other kids and their digimon were out of sight and earshot. He happened to glance down and noticed Wormmon and Veemon were still there. 

"You too."

"Darn. I never get to hear any of the good convershationsh," Veemon groaned. 

"C'mon, I'll tell you everything I told Archnemon. She was really funny-looking!" Wormmon snickered. 

"So what's the deal, Ken?" Davis asked, shifting around uncomfortably. Ken nudged the ground with his own foot, looking just as nervous. 

"I'm just going to say this, all right? I mean, don't get mad at me or anything, but I've been meaning to say this and I want to before I chicken out, okay?" he said quickly. Davis looked up, slightly confused. Ken swallowed hard and continued. 

"Davis, I like you. I mean, really, really like you. I don't think it's quite love, but…"

"Why didn't you say this sooner? Oh my God, I'm so relieved!" Davis blurted, half-hugging the other boy. "I've been dying to tell you the same thing, but I just couldn't! Ya know, since nobody in our family has had, um, any romantic experiences other than my parents, but they're my parents so that doesn't count and now that you've said that I don't have to worry and do you think the others will care because we're not ya know like them since we…"

"You're babbling," Ken said gently, smiling. 

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay." Ken stared into Davis's eyes and realized Matt was right. Davis understood him completely, and what's more, felt the same way. It wouldn't matter if the other kids thought they were a little off the beaten track, Ken supposed they were considered strange anyway so it really didn't matter. 

Davis adjusted his arms a little so he wasn't pinning Ken's arms to his side, leaned over, and kissed him very gently. Ken's eyes widened in surprise, but after a few moments he gave in and kissed back a little. 

"Hey Davis, Cody wants to know if you've…what in the name of the Sundance Kid…I don't even want to go there. Tarnation, you varmints are the strangest…aw, shucks, this is just creeping me out." Poor Armadillomon just happened to stumble upon Ken and Davis as they were still locked in their embrace. The two of them glanced over in his direction, turned scarlet, and began laughing hysterically. 

"We'll have to explain later," Ken snickered, putting a hand to his face. 

"I don't know if there's even a way _to _explain it!" Davis added. 

~*~

Later, after the day's mission had been fulfilled and Archnemon and Mummymon were royally pissed off, Ken sat down with Wormmon and had a long talk, beginning with his discussion with the older kids and ending with his conversation with Davis. 

"So _that's _what's been going on with you lately! Gee Ken, you had me worried!" 

"I'm sorry, I won't keep things from you again, I promise."

"I understand. You should call Matt and tell him what happened."

"It's getting late. I'll email him or something. Besides, I bet Wizardmon already told everybody anyway. Who'd have thought a digimon with no mouth could be such a gossip, I mean really! And Wormmon?"

"Yeah Ken?"

"I'm really proud of the way you handled Archnemon today."

"Aw."

Ken flopped down onto his bed, resting his hands behind his head. 

_Well, I'm glad that's over with. I think Davis really likes me. That's good, considering the fact that we'll probably have some sort of relationship. I just hope now Yolei will stop pestering me. Imagine her shock when she finds out she's been flirting with…_ Ken couldn't finish his thoughts, for sleep had overcome him. 

~*~

"Davish, Armadillomon shaid you were kisshing Ken. What'sh that all about?" Chibimon asked, bouncing on Davis's pillow. 

"Huh? Well, um, yeah. Chibi, Ken and I have this thing, and…"

"If thish ish one of thoshe 'birdsh and beesh' shpeechesh I don't wanna know cuz I heard your mom telling Jun shomething like that."

"No, Chibimon. Ken and I are gonna be like Tai and Sora."

"Only you two guysh? Ishn't that a little weird? I mean, what'll the othersh think?"

"Aw, they already think I'm weird. Besides, I don't care what they think, most of them are stuck-up whiners anyway."

"Matt yelled at you for making Lia cry, didn't he?"

"Yeah. I was this close to getting my teeth punched out."

"Oh well. G'night, Davish."

"Night, Chibimon."

_Cool, so Ken and I are like a thing now. Well that's gonna be interesting. But at least now he won't be so lonely, and together, we'll teach those evil digimon a thing or two about messing with two guys and their intimate relations. Whoa, big words. Making my head spin. _

~*~

A/N: Okay, so I portrayed Davis a little on the ditzy side, but I didn't bash him like I usually do so cut me some slack. I like Ken better. Boy, this is one of the reasons I don't write yaoi/yuri stuff, it was freaking me out while I was typing it. So, anyway, review or you'll find Archnemon calling you on your computer seventeen times a day and annoying the heck out of you. Oh, and Nicki? GET THAT LIGHTER AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SEVERELY HURT YOU! DO YOU SEE ME TRYING TO SET IZZY ON FIRE? OR TRYING TO PUT CODY IN A MEAT GRINDER? 


End file.
